Camping Disasters Lead to
by Tanni8kya HeHe
Summary: Guess who had the grand idea for the gang to go on a camping trip...rich people style. What they don't know wouldn't hurt right? It's JUST camping...right? Side-fic of the Highschool I Guess series! Enjoy...
1. Unintended Peek Shows

**A/N: Heyy guys! Well here is a lil thing for you to chew on until the next installment is out…I've also decided to do another at the same time so it will be two fanfics…so you won't really have to wait long cuz I'll switch updates…I think I'll make the update time a month depending on my schedule…**

**This story is also a kinda explanatory two/three shot about Fumiko and Kiba…also it has a lil thingey near the end hence the rating!...*squeals***

**I will soon get a Beta to look over this stuff…if only she'd check her email! Ichi-chan~!**

**Warning: Ahmmm…nothing much just a little bit of colourful conversations and cotton candy.**

**Disclaimer: I SO own this fanfic but not the characters…sigh…lucky M. Kishimoto!**

**The Wheels of the Bus Go Round and Round**

A butterfly fluttered from the forest across the asphalt road and into the meadow on the other side. It rested on a sunflower that was hanging over the road in all its glory. The butterfly's pink orange wings, decorated with fine black irises contrasted beautifully, surrounded by golden yellow petals. It flapped its artwork of wings as the sun shone on the creature, making it seem like they're glowing. The stillness of the air was interrupted by the rumble of an engine. The image of a bus appeared, twisted slightly by the hazy mirage that rose from the road. The swish sound of gear changing interrupted the rumble of the bus before it lurched forward on a new pace. As the bus neared, the butterfly took off before the sunflower was whipped by the air from the bus passing. The butterfly fluttered after the bus, the vehicle continuing on its merry way.

The air inside the bus was conditioned and circulated. It was cooler than outside and the passengers were happy about that.

"Are we there yet?"

Well not everyone.

"Stop whining dobe,"

"But~…I'm so hungry,"

"And I'm the witness of you scarfing down 3 bowls of ramen this morning,"

"So?...I usually have 5 in the morning but since you were rushing me this morning I didn't get enough time to full eat breakfast,"

"Again I feel sorry for Hinata," Sasuke muttered.

"Why's that, teme?"

"She'll be the one to plan your funeral," he stated, "…dobe," he finished.

Naruto's animalistic growl was interrupted by the screech of the microphone. Everyone's attention was on a smiling teen, an almost twin to Sasuke. (**a/n: although I don't see it…who does?**)

"Thank you again for joining us for camping this summer,"

A small applause was heard as the boy paused.

"As you already know and expected, our guardians, or counselors if I may say, are: Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei and Gai-sensei,"

Another small applause as Sai took his seat at the front of the bus. Anko rose from between the other counselors, though she did pause in front of Kakashi. She grinned before the heard a sharp yelp from the silver-haired and Anko's grin grew wider. Gai burst out in his vulgar yet hearty laugh, stopping after a while to wipe the tears away.

"Alright you maggots…thanks to Sai here, we're going to spend the next 7 days, camping,"

The buss turned onto a sideroad, with branches and bushes brushing against the sides as it rolled along. They parked in a clearing with Gai jumping out first.

"Aah! Smell that youthfull smell, Lee,"

And with no surprise, Lee was beside him inhaling large amounts of the clean forest air.

"This calls for a youthful warmup, my pupil,"

"Yosh, Gai-sensei!"

Anko turned her back to the youthful duo to face the class that had already piled out the bus.

"Okay listen up, you already know the head counselors, so now to tell you the junior counselors…Ichigo Kurosaki,"

An orange haired male stared blankly at seemingly nothing.

"Rukia Kuchiki," (**a/n: not sure if that's how it's spelt…can't bother to google it up!**)

"Hello everyone, please take care of me," the raven bowed smiling sweetly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes before glaring, as the male population murmured and made cat calls.

"And…Fumiko Walker,"

She waved as a few wolf whistles went out for her. If you listened carefull, muttered curses could be heard from a specific brunette.

"Alright..ground rules," Anko said quieting the group.

"No littering, no wandering off by yourselves, which means that you should be in a 4-man cell at all times…meals will be served 3 times a day, tent placements have already been listed so check the tents when you get into the area…yadda yadda yadda can't be bothered to read the rest so just read the rulebook you have been given…I'm sure you all can read,"

"And last but not least, and I put sever stress on this one…absolutely NO and I mean NO HANKY-PANKY is allowed during this trip!"

"Hanky-panky?" someone whispered.

"YES, hanky-panky and if any of you hormone-driven maggots ask me what it means, I swear…"

A hand quickly went down.

"We'll only be here a week so keep 'it' clean…" Kakashi said breaking the awkward silence, "dismissed," he waved them off.

Everbody immediately went to the various tents to settle. Squeals and shouts went about as people read their tent placements.

"TENT BUDDY!"

"TENT BUDDY!"

Kiba and Naruto glomped each other, grinning madly.

"Well someone's happy about sleeping together,"

Kiba and Naruto paused in their rough play to look up to see the top three bastards, in their eyes, in the class. Naruto groaned before getting up and brushing himself off. Kiba followed suit before sighing dramatically.

"And here I thought that I'd have a week free of the Ice Prince, the Smiling Rapist, and the Guy with a telephone pole shoved up his ass,"

Naruto snickered.

"Naw…an animal crawled in there and died," he said mid-snicker.

"You could be a professional at comedy, dickless," Sai smiled tilting his head innocently.

"Why you- "

"Can everyone please gather at the main stage!"

They turned to see Fumiko walking through the area, repeating the instruction to campers. She walked up to the boys, hand on her hips.

"C'mon guys, let's move it,"

"MA'AM yes MA'AM!" Naruto said, standing at attention.

Fumiko laughed slightly before lightly swatting the blonde as he passed.

"You guys go ahead…I've to deal with something," Kiba explained as the boys shrugged, walking off.

Fumiko turned to leave.

"I need to speak to you,"

She turned back to see, Kiba, staring intensely at her.

"What's up?" she asked though she knew what he was about to say.

"This is stupid,"

"And you haven't given the place a try,"

"Not that,"

"Then what?"

"You shouldn't make your position come between us you know,"

"Not this…not now, shorty," she whined

"Yes we will speak about it…you still haven't given me an answer,"

Fumiko bit her lip as she looked anywhere but at the guy. He had told her his feelings a month ago, but what could she say…what could she do? She's a candidate for student council president and it might not look good to be dating a freshman and you're a sophomore. What would the public say?

"Look…I'm not letting you go before I hear an answer,"

And she felt Kiba grip her arm. Her arm tingled from the touch. Yes the feelings were mutual but the age difference was a year. It just would not work out. They come from different sides of the school…and hardly pass each other in the hallways.

"It's not gonna work," she said.

"Not if we don't try,"

"What about that girl you were googling at?"

"She's different…I really like you, senpai,"

"As I said it's not gonna work out…now let me go!" and she tried to pull out of his grasp.

Kiba tried to pull her back to him, but only causing them to stumble and they tripped into the tent behind Kiba. Kiba groaned as he lay on his back followed by an 'ouch' above him. He looked up to see Fumiko, straddling him. He instantly blushed as he looked her over. Her shirt hitched upwards a bit, revealing smooth skin. He heard a gasp and looked up to see Fumiko's widened eyes. Her hair framed her face as her fern green eyes softened. He couldn't help the hand that rose up to cup her cheek and she leaned into it immediately. A blush tinted their cheeks. Kiba's other hand was placed on her hip as he rose up to bring their faces closer together. Fumiko, unconsciously placed her arms around his neck, as she sat on his lap. His thumb brushed the beauty mark at her left eye and brought their faces closer.

And closer.

She could feel his warm breath ghost over her awaiting lips.

"Hey Kiba…what's taking you so…oh,"

Both teens whipped they're heads around to see Naruto stand awkwardly at the tent's entrance. Nobody said a word until,

"This sure is awkward…"

And they looked up to see Shikamaru sitting in a corner of the huge tent, with the usual lazy expression.

Kiba and Fumiko blushed deep red.

_Oh shit._

_*meanwhile*_

"As you guys must have found out that you are all placed 6 campers a tent…so please play nice and NO, I will not switch placements!"

A hand went down.

**A/N: Well there ya have it guys! Cliffy? But anyways I hope you guys enjoy this…and don't worry...NaruHina cotton candy goodness in the next chappie!**

_Ja ne!_

_Teehee x3_


	2. Frisky Adventures in Wonderland

A/N: Aah yes the long overdue second chapter of CDLT...gomen? .

Disclaimer: I don't own shizz in this chap...Masashi owns Naruto and Nariaki owns Bleach...

Warning: Curses, Sexual innuendos and fluffy scenes! Get a damn bucket!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

**Please...not in the open.  
><strong>

"I just knew something was going on!"

Kiba rolled his eyes skyward at the loud exclamation coming from his best friend.

"Yeah, make the whole world know your discovery, will ya?" he growled before hissing and restarted staring at the lake in front of them. He and Naruto were decked in there swim trunks and mariners, sitting on the dock of the camp lake. The sun glittered on the surface, gold flecks moving along clear blue.

"So what are you gonna do now huh? I mean, she just ran out after she realized that Shikamaru and I know about what happened,"

"I don't know man...she's been avoiding me the past two days...not even sparing a glance at all..."

Naruto grunted in acknowledgement.

"And it's quite obvious that she's doing it...when I said 'hi' to her in front of her friends, she said she wanted to go skiing..._'SKIING'_!" he stressed, "You don't see a fucking mountain anywhere nearby do ya?"

"Alright calm down dog breath...any girl would be flustered and embarrassed if the guy they like see them in a weird moment," Naruto chuckled, "even if you're involved right with her,"

"Oh rea- wait...she likes me?"

"DUHH!" Naruto drawled, "Dude that chick digs you...it'd be crazy if she didn't...you guys were giving off too many vibes back at the hospital, especially when you followed her like a lost dog around the place,"

"Whatever...so how can you prove that theory?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the embarrassed girl,"

"Oh...well," and Naruto motioned with his finger for Kiba to come closer. Kiba listened intently.

"Uh-huh...hmmm...Noo," Kiba backed away with a widened stare.

Naruto nodded, leaning back on the dock with a wry grin on his face.

"Man...how did you leave there unnoticed?"

Again Naruto leaned in to whisper.

"Oh fuck man...that's disgusting!"

"I know," Naruto agreed, screwing his face in disgust.

"Now that image will be stuck in my mind forever...I'm officially scarred and will have continuous nightmares,"

"Ahh it'll go away after a week or so," Naruto shrugged.

"So she just came out with only her towel off?"

"Yeah...caught me off surprise too..." Naruto trailed off remembering a certain water droplet rolling slowly down ivory, smooth inside thigh...gathering it's brethren in its descent...what would happen if they actually...

"Dude...pitching a tent there?"

"Huh?" he snapped out of his reverie and looked dazed at his friend.

Kiba's eyes flashed down before returning back to Naruto's confused face, with an impish grin. A clear indication that...

"Oh damn," Naruto hissed and conjured up the disturbing image.

Kiba watched in amazement as the tent in Naruto's pants quickly went down as it had gone up.

"Dude...that's so sick,"

"I know!" Naruto laughed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

><p>"So Sai totally came before I did!"<p>

"I think you hanging out with Sai has made you a little vulgar, Ino," Precianne smiled a awkward smile.

"No she was just this vulgar ever since we learned about sex in grade 5," Sakura said with a wave of the hand and a pitiful shake of the head.

"Hey...you guys wont understand what I feel until you have your first times, kay?" she said pointing her knife at the girls each.

"Well some of us wants to wait until marriage," Tishana said, licking the yogurt of her spoon.

"Heh...you say that now...wait till all that hormones build up...and then..." she whispered, pausing as she drew all the girls forward, "BOOM! The precious cherry pops!" she cackled.

"She makes sex sound so scary and evil," Tishana muttered.

"Aah it's not that bad...it's a very nice and pleasurable experience...you'll love it," she winked at Hinata who blinked confused with apple poised in the air near her mouth.

"Hey guys?"

All the girls at the table turned towards the voice to see a nervous but smiling Fumiko, tugging on the hem of her shirt.

"Fumi-chan," Hinata greeted with a smile.

"Hey girl...c'mon take sit," Precianne patted the space beside her.

Fumiko nodded and sat down beside the Jamaican, still playing with her shirt hem.

"What's on your mind?" Ino asked looking at the girl from across the table.

"Well," Fumiko started biting her lip, "can I ask a question?"

"You already did," Sakura giggled.

Fumiko rolled her eyes jokingly before she started, "Well I...it's...it's about-"

"Kiba-kun," Hinata finished with a knowing smile.

Fumiko blushed slightly as she smilled bashfully at the girl.

"You like him, ne?" Tishana asked.

"Yeah...a lot actually,"

"Of course a lot...the guy hung out so that he could meet up with you when you were my nurse, so it's mutual," Precianne scoffed.

"So what should I do?"

"What he's been doing?" Ino asked.

"Well he..._we_...almost kissed,"

It was silent before Ino let out a squeal.

"What interrupted?" Sakura asked.

"Well Naruto walked in and...Shikamaru was witnessing it all after we kinda woke him up," Fumiko blushed.

"Hmmm," Tishana hummed, "Well the only thing you can do now is just talk to him and be honest,"

"B-But-"

"KIBA!" Ino screamed.

Fumiko paled but didn't turn around.

"G-Good l-luck Fumi-chan," Hinata stuttered as Tishana pulled her away from the table.

"Get em tiger," Ino winked before she and the rest of the girls rose from their seats.

Fumiko opened a mouth to protest but blanched as she heard steps coming up behind her. She stiffened as she saw his shadow appear on the table in front of her. She broke out in nervous sweat, a drop lining her neat eyebrow.

"Hey...where Ino went to, didn't she call me?" Kiba growled.

A silence settled between them, awkward like seeing you're parents stark naked in bed. Yes...that awkward. And they're still humping away...

Fumiko tensed as she sensed the boy switching from one foot to the next, a nervous habit of trying to find something to say. She swallowed as she waited...but she couldn't wait for long.

"A-ah...Karin n-need-"

"I'm sorry,"

Fumiko froze in her position, of getting up, stunned at the two words that came from the boy. Why was he...

"I came on too strongly...and I know you were scared and embarrassed from what happened,"

Fumiko slowly sat down as she soaked all this in her system...

"So let's go fuck in the lake at night!"

Fumiko blanched...

"Whaa?"

**Had ya there didn't I? Hee~**

"So whatcha say? Forgive me and start over?"

Fumiko head lowered so that the shadows hid her eyes... Kiba shifted in his nervous habit before reaching out his hand.

"Hey...Fumiko?" as he touched her shoulder.

He gently shook her, which startled her. She cleared her throat and said,

"I'm not who you think I am..."

"What you mean?"

"I'm...I'm a man," he said, turning to face Kiba with a white beard...

"Santa Claus! What the fu-"

**Had ya again! Okay...okay..imma stop now..whew x)**

She cleared her throat and said," I'm wasn't scared y'know..."

" Wha-"

"I wasn;t scared...embarrassed but not...scared,"

"But all this time you've been-"

"I know, I know...avoiding you and I'm sorry...it's just that I didn't want to...cause problems,"

"But-"

"I know...I'm older and in a different gr-mmph!"

_Oh dear god is it what I think it is..._

Fumiko opened her eyes to see, Kiba looking down at her amused.

"This would be much easier if you just listen to what I have to say, ne?"

Fumiko nodded her agreement with a slight hum.

"Fuck it what people say,"

Fumiko eyes didn't even widen at the bluntness...she knew because of the million times he'd told her...how he didn't care about age, or status or what other people thought. For once her mind was shut up by her racing heart, pumping it's will and wants to her...things she had wanted herself. Hmm...fuck it what people say.

The boy expected the calculating gaze but didnt expect the girl to caress his hand. And with a content smile...it made him want to...

"Ditto,"

Okay now he was confused...in heaven but confused. He froze at the sudden action much less the slow, gentle yet confident movements on his mouth. Was this a dream or was Karma just fucking with him. A soft nip on the lips was his answer. Okay this was neither...and he was loving this reality. In a heartbeat he was mirroring her movements as he kissed her back. She clutched his camp shirt, as he caressed her, each kissing the other feverishly. Both not caring that the world continues to revolve around them. Finally she broke it off due to the need of air, opening her eyes slowly to stare back at eyes that seemed dilated.

"Hn...my own dog boy," she murmured as she stroked his cheek.

"You know...I think you're the only one that I like calling me that,"

She hummed her answer as she went up for more of his kiss-swollen lips. He chuckled in her mouth before delving in, tasting and mapping his way around. Unaware of the glint in yonder bushes...

"So they finally hooked up huh,"

"So it seems,"

"Hmmm...they took longer that expected,"

"So it seems,"

"Six freaking months,"

"So it seems,"

"I'm getting a sex-change..."

"So it..."

"Oh now you're listening...next time stop counting you bugs or I'll have to punish you," the girl scolded with a twirl of the candy in her mouth, "okay?"

With a pop, she pulled the lolly from her mouth and tapped Shino's lips with it. He sucked it in within a moment, savoring the taste. He smirked.

"Hn...gomen?"

She pulled it out with a slight frown which immediately turned into a leer...a leer for...

"I could never stay mad with you, you creep," she smiled.

Shino instinctively placed his hands onto the straddling girl's hip, and gripped.

"And I can't get enough of my minx of a butterfly," he murmured licking her neck before biting.

Mizuki giggled softly as Shino played with her.

Back over to our new couple, Fumiko staring at a clump of bushes as it shifted, whispering.

"What's that over by the bushes?" Fumiko asked as Kiba kissed her neck.

"Probably some rabbit or somethin'," he murmured against her flesh.

"Oh...OI OI!" she shoved him away at the sensation of a nip, "not out in the open baka!"

"My tent then?" he smirked as he pulled back from his prey.

A glare was answered by the rolling of the eyes.

"And I promise no one will see,"

A few seconds silence.

"Hn...fine but no furher than 2nd base,"

"Hai hai," Kiba chuckled.

_**"Will all campers please report to the main stage,"**_

"Dammit!" Kiba cursed under his breath.

"Ha...cool down that libido there...dog boy," Fumiko chuckled as she walked away.

"I take it back when I said I liked it when you called me that," he grumbled trudging after her, hands shoved into pockets.

He paused at the sound of bushes being disturbed.

"Oof!"

He blinked as he looked upon the sprawled out Mizuki on the floor, arms outstretched before her. A red lollipop laid right before her lips. Shino appeared right after, shifting his glasses causing a glint.

_Rabbits huh?_

"Aah damn root..." Mizuki cursed sitting up, and rummaging in her pocket.

"And what adventure did you two have in Wonderland?"

"Watching the bugs," Mizuki answered popping a newly un-wrapped lolly in her mouth.

"Really now," Kiba lifted an eyebrow before turning, "whatever," he waved.

Mizuki watched him walking off before her attention was turned to Shino that knelt before her.

"Close your legs...you're showing off my favourites,"

"But loving the view, ne?"

He smirked before he frowned. He grabbed one of her knees and squeezed. A slow stream of blood flowed out.

"Mizu...you're hurt," he murmured before leaning over and licking at the red, beautiful fluid.

"Shino...please not in the open,"

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the result of watching Vampire Knight while writing...and I say they need to let out the 3rd season already...i watched it over too many times! TT^TT What do you think?<strong>

Ja ne

Tanni ;3


End file.
